ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Baker
Colonel Gordon Baker is the father of Rob Baker. He was portrayed by Daniel Ziskie. Colonel Baker is a military career man. He begun his career in the Vietnam War in the 1960's as an American pilot. After the war, he joined the United States Air Force. Throughout the years, he kept moving his family from state to state, because he kept getting transferred to serve in different places. Then finally in 1992, he retired from serving in the Air Force. He moved himself and his family to settle down in Brooklyn, New York. That was where he got a new job working at the Veterans Affairs office. The office helps war veterans who were physically disabled or mentally disabled, providing them with support and disability benefits. Colonel Baker is a serious and strict father, but he loves his son dearly and only wants what is best for him. During the the arc "Into the Comics", he and his family had just moved to Brooklyn. He was determined for his son to join a sports team. He believed it would be the best part of his development and a great way to make new friends. He wasn't too happy to hear that his son just wanted to write poems and stories. Then later on, his son wrote him a wonderful poem. This poem was so convincing that it struck a chord with the colonel, really touching his heart. It convinced him to let his son do his own thing. In the events of "To the Light", his son came to visit at work one day. This was where he explained to him that his homeless friend Double-T was missing. Rob asked him to look up his record on his computer to find some clues to where he may have gone to. He wouldn't do it, because the files on the veterans were confidential. Only the veterans themselves and members of their own families could read them. Also, he didn't want his son to find Double-T because at first he thought he may have been a dangerous homeless person. However, Rob snapped at him, insisting he would find him with or without his help and whether he liked it or not. Then a day later, his son visited him in his office once again. This time Rob brought his new friend Lisa Norburt with him. She happened to be Double-T's daughter. She provided identification and he was able to look up his veterans file in the computer. He revealed to them he is on disability and was attending a therapy group. He also explained to them that some soldiers in the war are permanently affected with shell shock from what they saw happen in the war to their friends and allies around them. It can also permanently affect the way the feel and expressing their feeling and emotions to anyone, including their own family. When he explained this, he helped Lisa become more understanding about her dad. Then later on, he received the most upsetting news on the phone. The news was that he found out that his son got himself trapped inside an abandoned subway tunnel. Mr. Jenkins, who worked for the subway company, had gone down into the tunnel to rescue him. Colonel Baker came over to the Jenkins' house afterward. He was both upset and furious, and constantly paced back and forth, stating he was going to give him a a blast and a really firm lecture. Then just as he asked to use the phone to call the police, his son came inside safe and sound. He was so happy to see him, he hugged and begged him never to worry him like that again. His son apologized to him, promising never to do it again. Then he met with Double-T, who had helped Mr. Jenkins find the area of the tunnel they were trapped in. He then spoke with him and brought him over to his office to help him get his veterans disability benefits back, and also to help him pull himself back together. Then, in "Who's Who?", it was mentioned that he and his son were going to help Double-T find a new home. During the events of "Lost in Brooklyn", his wife soon landed a new job transfer in Australia. The job was temporary at first, then soon become permanent. Therefore he and his family soon moved to Australia. Notes *His first name was revealed in the second part of the "To the Light" story arc. His full name was shown on the name plate on his desk in his office. *Colonel Baker actually has two sons. Rob is really his younger son. He also has an elder son named Jason whom is deaf. However Jason has only been included and mentioned in some of the Ghostwriter books. Not in the television show. But the clue that he has two sons, is shown that there is a bunk bed in Rob's bedroom. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Parents Category:Baker